lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Death of Joseph Faraday
The Death of Joseph Faraday was a death that took place inside the Kingdom of Lucerne and would spark the Highmore-Faraday Conflict. Background Following her meeting at the Forks Palace she meets with Charles, and Daniel Faraday of whom have asked for a meeting with her, and realizing once again her power now they ask for Emma's hand in a betrothal and she sees the value in this but asks that they allow her a chance to speak with Emma about it with both of the Faraday's are very accepting of. Returning to Emma she finds her cousin all smiles and when she presses her cousin on what she believes to be a relationship with Fredrik Highmore of whom has been flirty with her throughout the day, and she tells Emma about the offers from Charles Faraday about marriage and is surprised when Emma agrees to this betrothal. Prelude The Killing It was around the time that Freddie Highmore and Emma Bell were beginning their full fledged secret relationship that Joseph Faraday and his own personal level of depression would cause a massive problem that would eventually spread into a household rivalry. Joseph Faraday had been betrothed to Emma Bell for a time but this had ended after Emma had become smitten with Fredrik Highmore and had convinced her mother to end the betrothal. Unable to tell the Faradays the real reason they had offered their younger daughter Hanah Bell of whom while younger was still a prime match, and for Charles Faraday this was seen as a fair trade, but in the case of Joseph Faraday this was a terrible insult. By this point they had begun to discuss the idea of telling Emma's beloved cousin William of whom was also Freddie's friend, but at that point had not fully worked up the courage to say anything yet, and it was under these pretents that they went to a tavern in Lucerne proper to be alone together. The two were having a great time until Freddie went to the tender to ask for a refill of the drink that Emma had come to enjoy and when he did the situation would drive out of control. When he left Joseph Faraday would use this moment of departure to attempt to seduce Emma Bell of whom he had been watching for some time from across the tavern. Where once his natural looks had allowed him to get any manner of girl that he wanted, as his reputation had spread so to as a result had the number of women interested begun to dwindle. As he had become used to resistance he had also become used to forcing his way on girls and using his noble birth, and money to bribe off any trouble after the case, and thus when Emma told him she was with Freddie, and that she was noble born he saw this as the same rejection and he started to get more forceful in their meeting. When Freddie came back to the table and found the situation he attempted to remain calm and simply advise Joseph who was much older then him to back away. This calm approach did not go over well and Joseph reacted with laughter before punching him in the face knocking Freddie momentarily down, but he quickly got up and following this the two would become involved in a scuffle of which Joseph would lose causing him to request a duel with Freddie Highmore. Aftermath Category:Historical Events Category:Historical Events of Europe Category:History of Lucerne